Talk:Unicorn blood
Nick O'Demus, can I ask why you deleted my paragraph on the curse of the Unicorn Blood? The truth is, I spent a considerable amount of time editing it to avoid speculative content but if you think I failed at that, please let me know so we can discuss it.--Yin&Yang 12:21, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but it just seems like too much "presumably", "possibly", and "perhaps". It's never explained what sort of "cursed-existence" or "half-life" Firenze meant, or what specific effects it might have. There's also no explicit comparison made to the effects of Felix Felicis, and the only additional factors specifically mentioned in Quirrel's death are Love and the D.A.D.A. jinx. If you still disagree, you could ask an admin like Starstuff or Seth Cooper to review the change. If one of them decides the content should be restored, I won't dispute it. - Nick O'Demus 22:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) That's a fair idea. While I can understand what you mean about too many "possible"''s, I do disagree with your edit. I also know that the books do not specifically state the mechanics of the curse of Unicorn Blood, but I can't help but think that J.K. Rowling intended her readers to discover a conclusion for it themselves. What I wrote is the best explanation I can give. However, like you, I'll go along with whatever an admin decides without complaint. By the way, the Felix Felicis part was just a reference to the way that potion seems to specifically set up events that are advantageous to the drinker. It has a lot to do with destiny and that is probably how the Unicorn Blood curse works but in reverse i.e. it causes disasterous effects to the drinker.--Yin&Yang 06:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with both. As Nick sayed, it consists mostly of speculation, so I'll move it under a new "Behind the scenes" section, if that's OK. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 11:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) That is fine with me Seth, so long as it's present somewhere on the page I don't really mind. Thanks for the help.--Yin&Yang 11:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Cursed According to Firenze, if you drink Unicorn blood you are cursed, because you killed the Unicorn. But, if two different people kill the unicorn and drink his blood, respectively, both of them will be cursed or just the one who drank the blood? QUIRINUS QUIRRELL :"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." The way I read it, you are "cursed" because you killed the unicorn specifically to obtain the blood in order to drink it to save yourself. Whether or not just the act of killing a unicorn curses you (but not drinking the blood yourself), is probably more related to murder in general and what it does to your soul. --BachLynn23 19:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Something to speculate on If you collect unicorn blood from a living unicorn, does it still curse you? Sorry for taking this username (talk) 00:31, September 23, 2018 (UTC)